


Good Vibrations

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [92]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Beach Boys, Cute Spock, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Vibrations (Song), Happy Spock, M/M, Priggish McCoy, Singing, Suspicious McCoy, song related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy is stunned.  Spock is... SINGING?!  What has struck the Vulcan now?!  McCoy doesn't need a crazy boyfriend!Appeared in Spiced Peaches LIV.





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Good Vibrations" by The Beach Boys.

“...you’re giving me good vibrations….”

McCoy’s head jerked. What the hell?! Was McCoy hearing things?! Or was Spock… singing?! And not only singing, but singing in what could only be described as JAUNTY singing?! And bouncing, practically BOUNCING on his feet!

“What the hell struck you?!” McCoy demanded suspiciously.

Spock gave him a fond look. “You, Leonard. You!”

“You’re not going to be over this anytime soon, are you?”

Spock’s eyes twinkled. “No.”

“I think I liked you better when we meant our bickering.”

“Not me. ‘Got to keep those loving good vibrations happening with… YOU!’”

McCoy huffed. 

Then melted.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines. I also do not represent The Beach Boys nor do I own any part of their song "Good Vibrations." It appears here merely as an artistic form.


End file.
